Un Problème, Miss Granger ?
by Celebrindal de Gondolin
Summary: Hermione Granger, depuis le début de sa 7ème année à Poudlard, fantasme sur un certain professeur de potions. Un jour, elle décide de passer à l'action, sans se douter que son petit jeu finira par se retourner contre elle. [HGXSS] - Rating M - Fic très Citronnée. / Le Dénouement est en ligne - 23/07/2016 !
1. Un Vilain Petit Secret

**Un Problème, Miss Granger ?**

* * *

 **Disclaimer :** Jo Rowling est la mère attitrée des personnages d'Harry Potter.

 **Pairing** : Hermione Granger et Severus Snape

 **Rating :** M - C'est un bon et gros citron.

 **Relectrices de choc :** Morgane, Miss Snape 69 et la Plume d'Elena — Une énorme merci à elle pour leur super travail et leurs commentaires.

 **Résumé :** Hermione Granger, depuis le début de sa 7ème année à Poudlard, fantasme sur un certain professeur de potions. Un jour, elle décide de passer à l'action, sans se douter que son petit jeu finira par se retourner contre elle. HGXSS - Fic très Citronnée.

 **Attention : Lemon !**

 **Note de l'Auteur :** cette fic traînait elle aussi dans un vieux dossier et en la relisant, j'ai eu envie de vous la faire partager. Elle fait partie d'une série de fics citronnées que j'avais écrit à l'époque (2004). J'avoue que je ne savais pas si elle allait trouver son public, puis je me suis dit, pourquoi pas, après tout ? En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Contexte :** Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a été vaincu et tous les élèves terminent leur scolarité à Poudlard — qui n'a pas été trop détruit, juste un peu, pendant la bataille — pour leur assurer un avenir meilleur. Severus Snape a survécu à la morsure empoisonnée de Nagini et a repris son travail en tant que professeur de potions. Minerva McGonagall est la nouvelle directrice de l'école.

Tandis que les cours touchent bientôt à leur fin, une élève que nous ne nommerons pas encore, a développé un certain intérêt autant pour son professeur de potions que pour une certaine activité des plus... illicites.

* * *

 **1**

 **Un Vilain Petit Secret**

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure trente que le cours de potions avait commencé. Tous les élèves étaient penchés sur leur chaudron, attendant que le mélange qu'ils préparaient avec plus ou moins de soin soit enfin de la même couleur que celui que leur professeur avait montré en exemple, un peu plus tôt.

Hermione, comme toujours, avait déjà terminé la sienne depuis un moment et donc elle s'ennuyait ferme. Regardant droit devant elle, les yeux dans le vague, elle reconnut les prémices de son petit jeu favori. Après un moment d'hésitation, elle s'avisa que tout le monde était occupé ailleurs pour se lancer. La jeune femme ne voulait absolument pas que quelqu'un s'aperçoive de ses activités impromptues, car cela aurait pu être terriblement gênant pour elle.

Depuis quelques temps, elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ce genre de chose incognito, lorsque personne ne faisait attention à elle. C'était devenu son pêché mignon, plus qu'un fantasme absolu devenu réalité ! Inexplicablement, elle adorait le faire en cours de potions.

À dix neuf ans passés, grâce au retourneur de temps, elle était devenue une assez jolie jeune femme, ses longs cheveux, bien que toujours aussi indisciplinés, étaient maintenant parsemés de mèches un peu plus claires. Ses yeux noisette étaient légèrement maquillés. Ses lèvres roses ne devaient leur couleur qu'au miracle de la nature. Mais ce qui était le plus frappant, était ses courbes féminines plus qu'avantageuses. Elle le savait.

Contrairement à la plupart des filles de l'école, elle était ronde. Mais ses rondeurs se trouvaient là où il le fallait, et bien plus d'un garçon lorgnait très souvent sur sa poitrine, rêvant certainement d'y enfouir leur visage.

Bien malgré ça, la jeune Gryffondor n'avait jamais eu de véritable relation amoureuse. Oh, il y avait bien eu Viktor et Ron, mais ça n'avait jamais dépassé le simple bisou aux coins des lèvres. Rien d'inoubliable, à dire vrai. Pourtant, ce que personne ne savait, c'est qu'Hermione ne fantasmait que sur un seul homme.

Oui, un homme, un vrai ! Pas un de ces gamins prépubères qui lui avaient si souvent demandé l'autorisation de sortir avec elle, à qui d'ailleurs, elle avait toujours refusé froidement, se créant ainsi une réputation de fille coincée. Il y en avait même, certainement d'anciens amoureux éconduits, qui osaient dire qu'elle prenait plus son pied avec ses livres qu'avec un mec. Dans un sens, ils n'avaient pas tort... Ses livres étaient bien plus excitants ! Alors, les pauvres, s'ils savaient ! S'ils se doutaient qu'en ce moment même, en plein devoir de potions, elle prenait justement son pied…

 _Et quel pied ! Et surtout en pensant à qui !_

Encore un petit effort, et elle allait bientôt atteindre l'orgasme. Merlin que c'était bon de s'imaginer que c'était « lui » qui lui faisait tout ça...

Oui, ils seraient verts s'ils savaient qui était l'objet de ses fantasmes les plus débridés... Ou plutôt rouges !

Elle sentit de longs frissons parcourant son dos, les muscles de son vagin se contractèrent violemment sous l'impact de la jouissance.

 _Hum... C'était beaucoup plus fort que la dernière fois._

Pour preuve, elle se rendit compte que ses mains étaient cramponnées à son bureau comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Ouvrant les yeux, elle pria très fort pour que personne ne l'ait vue en action, ni entendue d'ailleurs. Avait-elle fait du bruit, au fait ? Prise en plein délire, elle ne s'en était pas vraiment rendu compte.

Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle s'aperçut avec soulagement que personne n'avait quitté son chaudron, et que ses camarades étaient toujours aussi soucieux de savoir quelle couleur prendrait bientôt leur potion.

 _Ouf ! Elle avait eu chaud ! Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle fasse plus attention à l'avenir._

oO§Oo

Malheureusement pour elle, Hermione se trompait lourdement.

Son professeur, à qui jamais rien n'échappait justement, n'avait pas raté une miette de l'incroyable spectacle qu'elle lui avait offert à son insu.

Tout d'abord, Severus Snape n'en avait pas cru ses yeux. Miss Granger en pleine « occupation intellectuelle ». Si on le lui avait dit, il ne l'aurait jamais soupçonné ni même pensé. Cela paraissait si inconcevable.

Pourtant la preuve irréfutable était là, devant lui. D'un mouvement de tête, il s'assura que ces idiots continuaient leur préparation et, satisfait, il put enfin se consacrer à son impudique étudiante.

S'apercevant de l'effet que la belle ingénue avait produit sur lui, il s'était précipité vers son bureau pour cacher son érection naissante.

Il aurait voulu être dans sa tête pour savoir sur quoi elle fantasmait, et pour connaître avec qui elle prenait ce plaisir interdit. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, une fille comme elle devait avoir un goût plutôt prononcé en matière d'idéal masculin. Il avait entendu dire à ce sujet, au détour d'un couloir, qu'elle repoussait systématiquement tous les garçons qui la courtisaient. Ils croyaient tous qu'elle était une petite sainte nitouche. Lui maintenant, savait bien que non.

Il en avait une preuve plus que flagrante, juste devant lui !

 _Belle abandonnée à ses plaisirs oniriques._

Merlin, elle venait de fermer les yeux. Ses joues s'étaient empourprées. Pris lui-même, d'une fièvre de volupté incontrôlable, il s'imagina qu'il lui faisait l'amour. Oui, en cet instant, il l'aurait bien culbutée sur son bureau aux yeux et au fi de tous ces cornichons d'élèves. Ça faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de relation intime avec une femme. Pendant un court moment, il voulut être cet amant qui lui donnait tant de plaisir interdit. Alors, il aurait...

 _Malédiction !_

Le pantalon qu'il portait sous ses robes devint trop serré à son entrejambe. Son sexe le brûlait d'un tel désir ardant que, s'il ne l'assouvissait pas rapidement, il allait finir par devenir fou ou commettre une folie aux yeux de tous.

Il vérifia que personne ne le regardait, et porta sa main à l'intérieur de ses capes. Bénis soit ces vêtements amples qui avaient le mérite de cacher ce genre de problème. Il dégrafa rapidement les boutons de son pantalon, puis libéra son érection douloureuse.

Tout en regardant son élève, il se mit lui aussi à se masturber. D'un œil, il s'aperçut qu'elle venait d'agripper sauvagement son bureau d'une main et il vit l'autre presser son mont de venus — enfin, s'imaginait-il — sous sa robe noire. Il comprit ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était en train d'atteindre le point de non-retour.

Il voulait la caresser. Porter ses tétons dressés par le plaisir à sa bouche. Les titiller, les aspirer.

Il voulait aussi lécher son pubis, et surtout ce petit bouton de chair qui était un aller-simple — il le savait — pour le paradis. Enfin, il voulait être en elle. Imaginant sa texture soyeuse, son étroitesse, enserrant son sexe dur comme le marbre dans sa cavité humide.

C'en fut trop pour lui. Dans un grognement sourd, sa semence se libéra d'un coup, mouillant ses sous-vêtements par longs jets puissants.

Une fois remis de ses émotions, il sortit discrètement sa baguette magique et nettoya la preuve de son forfait. Une chose est sûre, il la voulait, et il l'aura, décida-t-il sournoisement. Bien sûr, elle était son étudiante encore pour quelques mois, mais il savait qu'avec le retourneur de temps elle avait déjà atteint dix-neuf ans.

Puis il resterait discret, il y veillerait, mais il l'aura sa petite effrontée ! Elle l'avait allumé comme personne et se devait d'éteindre elle-même le feux qui brûlait en lui.

oO§Oo

Hermione releva la tête en direction du bureau où se trouvait son professeur de potions. Ce dernier la fixait d'un regard lourd et pénétrant. Elle fronça les sourcils surprise. À quoi pensait-il donc ? Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. C'était très étrange. En cet instant, il lui semblait plus humain, plus réel. Elle le vit passer ses longs doigts fins sur son menton, il semblait réfléchir, mais à quoi ? se demanda-t-elle précipitamment.

Soudain une détonation se fit entendre, stoppant net le vagabondage de ses pensées.

Neville Londubat avait une nouvelle fois raté sa potion et son chaudron — son cinquantième en moins d'un an — avait encore explosé.

La colère de leur professeur ne se fit pas attendre :

— Londubat ! Petit imbécile sans cervelle ! Est ce qu'un jour vous serez fichu de ne rien faire exploser dans cette classe ? vociféra-t-il, abondant l'air de ses postillons.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, et Hermione vit qu'il avait été blessé par l'impact. Snape, lui, n'avait rien remarqué.

— Professeur, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, venant une nouvelle fois au secours de son camarade. Il est blessé ! Il faut l'emmener tout de suite à l'infirmerie.

Le maître des potions tourna brutalement la tête dans sa direction. Il ne supportait pas qu'on vienne se mêler de ses affaires, encore moins que Granger ose se mêler de son autorité suprême et... une idée lumineuse s'éclaira dans sa tête. Inconsciemment, elle venait de lui donner une occasion en or. Il ne la laisserait pas filer ! _Merci Miss Granger pour cette opportunité_ , la félicita-t-il en son for intérieur.

C'est donc avec satisfaction qu'il lui répondit d'une voix suave et quelque peu narquoise :

— Granger, on ne vous a rien demandé. Vous venez de faire perdre à votre maison 10 points pour votre insolence... Il sembla réfléchir puis ajouta :

— Et je vous donne une semaine de retenue. Je vous veux dès ce soir dans mon bureau. Je n'accepterai aucun retard, susurra-t-il, la mine satisfaite.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi était-il toujours aussi cruel avec elle ? Ne comprenait-il pas qu'il fallait aider ce pauvre Neville ?

Revenant au jeune fautif, Snape soupira d'exaspération. Effectivement, de grosses pustules verdâtres étaient apparues sur le visage du pauvre garçon.

— Bien, Londubat allez à l'infirmerie, jeta-t-il froidement.

Au moment où Neville sortait de la classe, Snape ajouta :

— Je vous retire 20 points pour avoir perturbé mon cours !

 _Celle-là, il fallait s'y attendre... Maudit bâtard graisseux !_ songea Hermione avec fureur.

oO§Oo

— Je n'en reviens pas ! s'exclama Ron quelques heures plus tard. Il était plus virulent que d'habitude, vous ne trouvez pas ?

Le jeune homme parlait bien sûr de ce qui s'était passé pendant le cours de potions.

Harry se contenta de hausser les épaules. Ils venaient de terminer leur dîner, et chacun était prêt à partir pour vaquer à ses occupations. Le survivant prit le chemin inverse de son dortoir pour se rendre chez les Serpentard. Ce n'était plus un secret pour personne, et d'ailleurs il ne tenait plus à le cacher.

C'est ce qu'il avait fait au bal de Noël dernier. Alors que tous ses amis pariaient pour savoir avec quelle fille de chez les Serpentard il sortait, il avait étonné tout le monde ce soir-là en venant accueillir au pied des escaliers un Draco Malfoy rayonnant et... conquérant. Ce dernier avait l'air si déterminé que Ron avait même cru qu'il allait lui casser la figure. Cela ne s'était pas vraiment passé comme ça, en réalité.

Il avait avalé sa salive de travers lorsque le jeune Gryffondor avait empoigné sa Némésis de toujours par le col de sa robe pour... l'embrasser fiévreusement. Oui cela avait surpris tous les élèves.

Aujourd'hui, plus personne ne s'étonnait de la présence d'un Gryffondor dans la tanière d'un Serpentard. Harry et Draco s'aimaient, ils étaient gay et c'était tant mieux pour eux.

En voyant aussi partir Hermione, Ron sut qu'il passerait sa soirée tout seul. Mais en même temps, le fait que sa camarade soit de retenue était plutôt bien pour lui. Cela voulait dire qu'il ne serait pas obligé de faire ses devoirs ce soir.

Un sourire béat s'afficha sur son visage.

— Cool ! lança-t-il, ravi.

Et il partit d'un pas léger tout en sifflotant, l'air décontracté, les mains sur la tête.

oO§Oo

Plus loin, au détour d'un autre couloir, Hermione était tout sauf décontractée. Elle allait devoir passer sa soirée aux côtés du professeur Snape. Elle avait reçu les encouragements de ses amis comme si elle partait à l'abattoir. _C'était rassurant_ , songea-t-elle avec dépit. Après tout, qui pouvait dire ce que cet homme allait encore inventer comme punition sadique.

Merlin ! Oui, elle en aurait besoin ! Surtout au vu de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle ne savait pas si elle en aurait le courage, mais bon... autant tenter le tout pour le tout, n'est ce pas ? N'était-elle pas une Gryffondor au courage insensé ?

Elle vérifia que la fiole contenant la potion qu'elle avait préparée dans les toilettes des filles, entre deux cours, se trouvait bien dans la poche de sa robe. Ceci fait, elle reprit sa marche jusqu'aux cachots où se trouvait la salle du maître des potions.

Elle s'arrêta devant une grosse porte en bois, puis frappa.

— Entrez, lui intima une voix au timbre de velours.

Elle pénétra à l'intérieur, la boule au ventre puis enfin, elle l'aperçut. Il était assis à son bureau, une main relevée distraitement sur son menton, l'autre appuyée sur ses cuisses. Il semblait réfléchir au point d'en oublier la présence de son élève.

Pour tout dire, il ne pensait qu'à elle. Depuis deux heures, il ressassait un plan pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins, mais il ne semblait toujours pas décidé quant à la décision finale. Il fut interrompu dans ses réflexions par la jeune femme.

— Que suis-je censé faire professeur ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

 _T'allonger sur mon bureau, relever ta robe et écarter gentiment tes cuisses pour moi !_ se dit Snape en la dévisageant froidement.

Au lieu de cela, il lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle le suive dans la remise. Celle-là même où, quelques années plus tôt, elle lui avait chapardé des ingrédients pour faire son fameux polynectar.

Elle attendit d'être sûre qu'il soit à l'intérieur, prit sa fiole, ouvrit le bouchon et très discrètement, versa le contenu dans le verre de jus de citrouille qu'avait laissé le directeur des Serpentard sur son bureau. Ensuite elle le suivit.

Une fois qu'elle fut à ses côtés, il lui expliqua ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle fut étonnée de la légèreté de la punition, mais ne le lui montra pas. Lorsqu'elle fut seule dans la remise et qu'il s'en était retourné dans la classe, elle attendit un moment avant de se mettre au travail.

Une heure passa mais rien ne se produisit.

Elle ne comprenait pas. Ça aurait dû marcher ! Elle ne se trompait jamais !

Elle se rendit alors compte que sa bouche était sèche. Elle avait soif. C'est donc avec un dernier soupir de frustration qu'elle sortit de la pièce pour lui demander la permission de se désaltérer.

— Professeur, appela-t-elle.

— Oui Granger, vous avez fini ? la questionna-t-il distraitement.

Elle soupira. Il avait l'air... normal.

— Non pas encore, par contre, me serait-il possible de boire quelque chose car je meurs de soif, marmonna-t-elle ennuyée.

Sans lui répondre, il se dirigea vers une table et prit une carafe contenant un liquide orange.

Il lui versa le contenu dans un verre. Elle avisa que celui de son professeur était vide. Elle fronça les sourcils encore plus perplexe et le remercia. Elle but d'un trait le verre qu'il lui avait tendu.

 _Hum, ça faisait du bien_ , pensa-t-elle. Elle avait tellement été occupée par son plan qu'elle en avait oublié de boire à la fin du repas.

— Où en êtes-vous, Miss Granger ? demanda-t-il, tout en reprenant son occupation initiale, à savoir corriger des copies à grands coups de plume rouge.

Elle soupira de nouveau.

— J'ai presque fini professeur, souffla Hermione qui commençait à se sentir bizarre.

 _Le professeur Snape avait-il mit un sortilège de chauffage dans la pièce ?_ se demanda-t-elle en reculant légèrement du bureau. Osant un coup d'œil vers lui, elle le vit la tête baissée vers ses copies, ne faisant plus du tout attention à elle.

Au moment où elle allait repartir finir sa punition, elle fut prise de terribles bouffées de chaleurs. Celles-ci explosaient par vague dans son ventre pour finir plus bas... bien plus bas...

Une sueur froide coula le long de son échine. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa poitrine sous son soutien-gorge lui faisait mal et ses tétons semblaient beaucoup plus sensibles. Sa tête commençait à lui tourner. Elle dut s'adosser à une chaise car ses jambes ne la portaient presque plus.

Snape venait de redresser sa tête, la fixant du regard, mais ne disant rien.

Une autre vague vint l'amollir encore plus. Elle se mit à trembler pour de bon.

Cette fois, Snape la dévisageait carrément, un sourire de satisfaction profonde se collant sur son visage aux traits inégaux.

Une douleur lancinante s'installa dans son bas-ventre. Inconsciemment, elle se mit à onduler des hanches, tout en se frottant les cuisses l'une sur l'autre. Mais que faisait-elle bon sang ? Et devant lui en plus ! Ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça !

Elle voulait nier la vérité, mais la preuve de ce qui lui arrivait la fouetta en plein visage. Elle sentit une certaine humidité couler entre ses jambes. En quelques instants, sa petite culotte fut trempée d'un désir tellement fort qu'elle faillit s'écrouler sur le sol de la salle des potions. Son souffle se fit de plus en plus haletant. Elle devait faire quelque chose, comme se soulager au plus vite par exemple. Mais comment faire ?

Désespérée, elle regarda son professeur.

Il s'était levé, et se tenait assis sur le bord de son bureau. Ses yeux habituellement froids et distants étaient illuminés par... non ce n'était pas possible ! Pas envisageable !

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, et ne put retenir un gémissement plaintif.

Il savait ! comprit-elle. C'était à cause de lui qu'elle était dans cet état.

L'incroyable réalité de ce qui était en train de lui arriver lui fit perdre ses dernières inhibitions.

Le salaud ! Elle tremblait de désir, et lui semblait la narguer froidement.

Snape prit enfin la parole, et c'est avec un mélange de perversité et de cruauté qu'il lui demanda d'une voix nonchalante :

— Auriez-vous un problème, Miss Granger ?

À Suivre

* * *

Bon, est-ce que ça vaut le coup que je poste la suite ? J'y pense, demain, c'est mon anniversaire — pour de vrai — donc si vous avez lu ce chapitre, je veux bien un petit commentaire. Je n'en réclame pas souvent mais ça me ferait super plaisir :) Merci !


	2. La Guerre des Sens

**Un Problème, Miss Granger ?  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane** et **La Plume d'Elena** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

* * *

 **Lleheh** : j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes ^^. **Sevrogue** : elle arrive ;) **M** : Comme je l'avais promis, voici la suite :). **Audrey Snape** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci ! **Allersia** , **stnijoma** , **ErinUniquement** , **jeanneo patronum** , **O'Cahan** , **Abbyx** , **Drennae** , **oceanelolita** , **kawaii-Shina** , **Miss-Snape-69** , **LuneSensei** , **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** , **Nathea** : Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews, vos gentils mots pour mon anniversaire, vos favs et follows ! Je suis vraiment ravie que ce premier chapitre vous ai plu.

Il est donc grand temps de retrouver Hermione en situation assez... compliquée avec un Severus Snape prêt à faire craquer la belle Gryffondor... Si je vous dis que ça promet ? ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **2**

 **La Guerre des Sens**

 _Snape prit enfin la parole, et c'est avec un mélange de perversité et de cruauté qu'il lui demanda d'une voix nonchalante :_

— _Auriez-vous un problème, Miss Granger ?_

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Comment avait-il pu lui faire une chose pareille ? Merlin, il était son professeur, il...

 _Il n'avait pas le droit ! C'était inconcevable_ , songea-t-elle dépitée. Et pourtant...

Une vague de chaleur intense inonda tout son corps pour venir exploser dans son bas-ventre. C'était trop fort, carrément insoutenable. Elle avait envie de presser ses mains contre son intimité. Caresser de son index mouillé son petit bouton de chair qui tressautait sans qu'elle puisse rien n'y faire. Oh ! nier qu'elle ait rêvé à ce genre de torture serait faux, mais pas comme ça, non pas de cette manière. Elle avait imaginé que ce serait les doigts fins et magnifiques de son professeur honni qui la mettrait dans un tel état. Mais là ? Que devait-elle faire ? Que devait-elle penser ?

Honteuse et rouge de désir à la fois, elle n'osa relever la tête. Elle ne voulait pas voir son visage. Non, c'était trop...

Se mordant les lèvres, elle attendit la prochaine vague de désir, priant tous les mages de la terre pour ne pas se ridiculiser davantage.

Severus, quant à lui, ne loupait pas une miette de l'improbable spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Qu'avait-elle cru vouloir lui faire, en lui faisant boire ce maudit jus de citrouille empoisonné par cet aphrodisiaque ? Pensait-elle vraiment qu'elle aurait pu réussir à le berner ? Quelle petite idiote. Il n'était pas le maître des potions par un heureux concours de circonstance ! Il avait l'odorat fin, et dès qu'il avait voulu porter le verre à ses lèvres, il avait su. Il savait, mais il ne comprenait pas les intentions de Miss Granger … Qu'attendait-elle de lui ? Qu'il se fasse renvoyer pour abus sexuel sur une élève ? Stupide petite garce. Elle faisait moins la fière à présent, à moitié courbée par le poids de la volupté qui montait en elle sans que rien ni personne, même pas elle, puisse faire quelque chose pour l'assouvir.

Elle n'avait que ce qu'elle méritait après tout.

Il émit un rire sauvage en son for intérieur. Elle était à sa merci. Entièrement, complètement. Cela le grisait plus qu'il ne voulait le croire. Se levant de son bureau, sans se soucier de la présence de la jeune femme à moitié morte de désir latent, il alla fermer à doubles tours, par magie, la porte de son bureau puis lança un sort d'assourdissement pour qu'aucune oreille indiscrète ne se rende compte de ce qu'il se tramait à l'intérieur.

Le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement quand elle le vit lever sa baguette. Qu'allait-il donc faire d'elle ? Et pourquoi les enfermaient-ils ainsi dans ces cachots ? Peu rassurée, elle se passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèchent en déglutissant fortement elle avait peur.

Une fois qu'il eut fini ses incantations, il se retourna brusquement vers elle, ses yeux la scrutant, plus sombre que jamais.

— Maintenant, Granger, je vous écoute, quel est votre problème ? demanda-t-il stoïquement tout en reprenant sa place derrière son bureau.

Hermione, dont le cerveau était embrumé par la passion, eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Et lorsqu'elle eut saisi le sens de sa phrase, elle eut encore plus de mal à feindre l'étonnement et dire quoique ce soit. N'était-ce pas visible ?

 _Je me meurs de désir à cause de vous, et de moi. Je vais finir par me liquéfier à vos pieds si vous ne faites rien. Pitié, aidez-moi, prenez-moi !_ pensa-t-elle pour elle même, totalement éperdue.

Snape toujours aussi froid et glacial dans son attitude, l'observa, presque insensible. Il attendait qu'elle se dévoile enfin et ensuite il aviserait...

— Je... Je, balbutia-t-elle, mais elle ne put prononcer d'autres mots car une douleur aiguë, celui du plaisir inassouvi, explosa en elle par myriades, la faisant perdre totalement pied. Sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, elle s'effondra sur le sol, ses cuisses se frottant l'une contre l'autre.

 _Elle devait jouir tout de suite, sinon elle finirait par mourir de désir._

— Alors Granger, continua Severus, insensible au désarroi de son élève, vous ne m'avez toujours pas répondu. Toutefois, à vous voir toute tremblante sur le sol de ces cachots, ne pouvant plus tenir sur vos deux jambes, je dirais que vous avez un sérieux problème, n'est-ce pas ?

Tout en se levant et venant vers elle, il émit un rire sarcastique avant de continuer, la tourmentant encore plus :

— À vous voir, je devine que votre mal est grand, Miss Granger, susurra-t-il en se penchant un peu sur elle. Si seulement vous me disiez de quelle manière et par quels moyens je peux vous venir en aide, je le ferais avec grand plaisir.

Un sourire sardonique éclaira son visage quelques instants avant de disparaître, seul l'éclat sauvage de ses yeux noirs continua à la fixer tel un prédateur sur sa proie.

Hermione le dévisagea comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Avait-elle bien entendu, ou était-ce encore le fruit de son imagination perverse qui lui jouait des tours ? Voulait-il vraiment l'aider de cette manière ? Était-ce seulement possible entre eux ?

Regardant son professeur, elle faillit avaler sa salive de travers. L'air de rien, ce dernier caressait de ses longs doigts minces sa lèvre inférieure, et ses yeux aussi noirs que le charbon semblaient la détailler au-delà de la couche de vêtements qu'elle portait. Impulsivement, elle mordit ses propres lèvres, rêvant que celles de Snape viennent s'écraser contre les siennes. Les yeux embués de désir, les joues rosies, elle se mit sur ses genoux et commença à se tordre inconsciemment sous l'effet des décharges électriques dues à la potion que Snape lui avait forcément fait boire à son insu. Car elle n'en doutait plus, Snape avait su ; Snape avait senti ; Snape avait échangé le contenu de son verre avec celui de la carafe et l'avait ensuite reversé dans son verre. Quelle idiote naïve elle était. Elle avait bu le jus sans arrière-pensée. Maudit soit cet homme ! Si seulement, il voulait bien la soulager. Si seulement...

— Je vous en prie... souffla-t-elle d'une voix étrange et lointaine.

— Comment ? Qu'avez-vous dit ? demanda Severus en faisant mine de tendre l'oreille comme s'il n'avait pas compris.

Dépitée, et surtout découragée, Hermione se referma sur elle-même, et fit l'immense effort de se relever. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Que Merlin lui vienne en aide.

— Bien... pro... fesseur, je vais fi... nir mon travail... oh...

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se dirigea, courbée en deux, vers l'appendice. Chaque pas était une véritable torture sexuelle. Tiendra-t-elle le coup longtemps ? Au moment où elle allait enfin atteindre la porte, elle se cogna contre quelque chose de dur et de doux à la fois.

Elle venait de se cogner contre le maître des cachots qu'elle n'avait pas vu se mettre devant elle et la porte de la remise.

De fines gouttelettes de sueur glissèrent de son cou pour aller se nicher au creux de ses seins. L'odeur qui se dégageait du torse de son professeur était suffocante, et agissait sur elle comme un deuxième aphrodisiaque. Respirant ce parfum à pleins poumons — qui lui amena de nouvelles décharges de désir intense — elle redressa la tête et... faillit se retrouver nez à nez avec la bouche de Snape qui n'affichait que dédain, encore et toujours.

 _Pourquoi était-il comme ça avec elle ?_

— Excusez-moi, réussit-elle à articuler, tout en voulant reculer d'un pas, mais il lui emprisonna le bras.

— Non, Miss Granger, souffla-t-il de sa voix de velours, vous ne semblez vraiment pas aller bien. Il faut faire quelque chose.

Il la ramena de force vers son bureau et la garda près de lui.

La situation était critique et insoutenable, autant pour elle que pour lui, dut-il s'avouer. Il jubilait de l'avoir à sa merci, c'était un fait. Il jubilait aussi d'avoir déjoué ses plans diaboliques dignes des Serpentard. Mais maintenant, lui aussi avait envie d'assouvir ses propres envies lubriques. La voir ainsi, belle abandonnée à se tordre de désir, elle était drôlement tentante, et bien qu'il soit l'effroyable, l'inébranlable maître des cachots de Poudlard, il n'en demeurait pas moins un homme fait de chair et de sang. Et en ce moment, son sang venait de se réfugier dans une partie de son anatomie hautement sensible et... dure, vraiment très dure !

Voyant que la manière douce ne marchait pas avec elle, il décida de jouer autrement.

— Écoutez moi bien, Granger, si vous ne me dites pas immédiatement ce qui vous arrive, j'enlèverai cinq cent points aux Gryffondor, et je vous — elle gémit sous la douleur tout en soutenant son regard ; il lui serrait le bras trop fortement —, je vous jure que ce ne sont pas les retenues dans mes cachots qui manqueront !

C'est clair, elle allait avouer ! Il ne pouvait en être autrement. Jamais elle n'accepterait de faire perdre autant de points à sa maison.

— Vous... Vous me faites mal professeur, geignit-elle tout en tentant de se dégager le bras.

Celle-là, il ne s'y était pas attendu.

— QUOI ? COMMENT ? MOI, je vous fais mal ? Comment osez vous ! vociféra-t-il à pleins poumons, le visage rougi par la colère.

Hermione ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-elle dit pour qu'il s'énerve ainsi ? Pour un peu, elle en aurait oublié ses... gênes inconvenantes, mais hélas, ce qu'elle sentit au tréfonds de son corps, lui rappela que les « gênes inconvenantes » étaient loin d'avoir disparu. Hélas pour elle.

— Aaah ! ne put-elle retenir cette fois.

Comme poussée par une force invisible, elle se jeta littéralement sur son professeur de potions. Plaquée ainsi contre lui, elle n'avait qu'une idée : frotter son corps contre le sien et — elle leva la tête —, non, pourquoi avait-elle fixé ses lèvres ?

— Ce n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle, à bout, ce n'est pas vrai... je...

Elle s'arrêta net voyant qu'elle prononçait tout haut ce qu'elle pensait tout bas.

— Que, QUOI, Miss Granger ? Si vous avez un problème dites-le moi, je suis votre professeur, je suis là pour vous, asséna-t-il plus férocement qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité, tel le diable prêt à faire capituler sa pauvre victime.

 _Allez !_ songea-t-il avec ferveur, _dis-le, dis que tu as envie que je te soulage, bon sang de Merlin !_

En entendant cela, Hermione voulut rire. Lui ? Être prévenant avec ses élèves ? Allons donc, il y a anguille sous roche, elle en mettrait sa main au feu.

Et puis, pourquoi ne lui dirait-elle pas la vérité, après tout ? qu'y pourrait-il, une fois qu'il saurait ? Lui, l'imposture d'être humain, le professeur Snape, vieux bâtard graisseux au cœur aussi froid et pourri qu'étaient ses cachots. Elle était presque certaine qu'il ne connaissait même pas le sens du mot « orgasme ». Il pensait sans doute qu'elle avait tenté de l'empoisonner, réellement ? Et dans ce cas là, il serait bien marri, le pauvre. Dire qu'elle fantasmait sur lui... Après tout, ça lui ferait les pieds.

Oh oui ! Rien que pour voir sa mine déconfite, cela valait le coup qu'elle lui dise la vérité. Oui, elle allait le lui dire, oui...

— Ma patience arrive à ses limites, Granger, menaça-t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa maigre poitrine.

En se cognant contre lui, elle avait pu sentir ses côtes malgré ses vêtements.

Prenant sur elle, elle se redressa du mieux qu'elle le pouvait avant de le fixer, un lueur de défi dans ses yeux.

— Très bien, professeur Snape, commença-t-elle. Voila, le verre de jus de citrouille était empoisonné... il...

— EMPOISONNÉ ?! hurla t-il — intérieurement, il était loin d'être en colère, non, non, très satisfait, plutôt, même qu'il jubilait. Et comment, je vous prie ?

Il s'avança vers elle, utilisant son meilleur stratagème pour faire faiblir l'adversaire, en l'occurrence Miss Granger, et ça marchait !

Elle se recroquevillait sur elle-même, la pauvre.

— Je, voulais, je... c'est de ma faute, je...

Hermione venait de perdre sa belle assurance, c'est qu'il lui faisait horriblement peur maintenant.

— De votre faute, répéta-t-il sombrement. DE VOTRE FAUTE ?! aboya-t-il. VOUS VOULIEZ ME TUER ?

— Non... heu,... non, bégaya-t-elle, totalement perdue.

Hermione était paralysée. Partie ainsi, elle allait se descendre en moins de deux et lui penserait vraiment que ... mais avait-elle l'air mourante ? lui souffla une petite voix intérieure ? Non, seulement folle de désir ! Ne le voyait-il donc pas ?!

De l'envie à la rage, il n'y avait qu'un pas et ...

— Mais enfin, non ! cria-t-elle à son tour, je ne meurs pas, vous le voyez bien ! J'ai seulement envie, très, très envie ...

— Envie de quoi ? la coupa-t-il durement. Si vous ne mourrez pas, qu'avez-vous donc ? Que vouliez vous me faire ? asséna t-il d'une voix presque triomphante.

— J'AI ENVIE DE VOUS ! beugla-t-elle, en larmes, je meurs, je crève d'envie de vous ! Ça ne se voit pas ? Mais non, vous n'êtes fait que de pierre, vous êtes frigide comme la glace, vous ne pouvez pas savoir ! Non ! Pas du tout même !

Severus la regarda fixement. Au fond de lui, il savait, il avait toujours su... Elle avait enfin craché le morceau, la sale petite garce, l'effrontée Gryffondor.

Il allait lui montrer à quel point il était frigide, à quel point il était insensible. D'un mouvement preste, il prit sa main et la colla contre son pantalon, là où la bosse de son sexe roidi pointait.

— Oui, vous avez oublié une chose, Granger..., il s'arrêta, le temps de la fixer du regard.

Elle semblait stupéfaite.

—Je ne suis pas de bois et je crois que... vous avez un sérieux problème, Miss Granger !

À Suivre

* * *

Ah ! Ah ! Snape le sournois jubile et Hermione capitule... Enfin bon, là elle doit bien voir qu'il n'est pas si insensible que ça, si ? Il n'empêche, elle est têtue et il aura quand même eu du mal à lui faire cracher le morceau. J'espère que ce second chapitre vous a plu ? Le 3ème et dernier devrait vous aussi vous faire jubiler de joie ! Enfin bref... Review ? ^^.


	3. La Confession des Amants

**Un Problème, Miss Granger ?  
**

* * *

 **Disclaimer, rating et genre :** voir le premier chapitre de cette histoire.

 **Relectrices :** **Morgane** et **Gwendoline** — Un grand merci à elles ! **  
**

 **Attention : Lemon-Citron**

* * *

 **Leledurand** : j'espère que la suite te plaira :). **Berenice** : elle arrive ! Merci :) **M** : voilà le dernier ;). **Allersia** , **bibidibabidibou** , **Fantomette34** , **Chloay** , **Miss-Snape-69** , **LuneSensei** , **AlwaySpero, Aesalys, Eileen1976** , **Mrs Elizabeth Darcy31** et **jeanneo patronum** : Merci à vous toutes pour vos reviews !

Nous avions laissé Snape et Hermione dans un état pas possible. Il est grand temps de savoir comment va se conclure tout ça... Vous l'avez compris, il y a du **citron** par ici ! J'espère que ça vous plaira :).

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **3**

 **La Confession des Amants**

 _Il allait lui montrer à quel point il était frigide, à quel point il était insensible. D'un mouvement preste, il prit sa main et la colla contre son pantalon, là où la bosse de son sexe raidi pointait._

— _Oui, vous avez oublié une chose, Granger..., il s'arrêta, le temps de la fixer du regard._

 _Elle semblait stupéfaite._

— _Je ne suis pas de bois et je crois que... vous avez un sérieux problème, Miss Granger !_

 _..._

Hermione était en train de rêver. Elle ne pouvait décemment pas vivre ce genre de choses, _réellement_ , avec le professeur Snape.

Et pourtant, elle était là, sa petite main caressant timidement le renflement durci de son pantalon, là où se trouvait son sexe.

 _Je caresse mon professeur de potions et j'aime ça_ , songea-t-elle avec effarement.

— Alors, Miss Granger, pensez-vous encore que je sois frigide ? lui murmura Snape de sa voix la plus soyeuse.

La jeune femme haleta soudainement avant de secouer la tête, ses yeux semblaient comme hypnotisés par la preuve flagrante de son désir pour elle.

Elle allait se mordre violemment la lèvre quand il se jeta sur elle pour l'embrasser férocement. Sa langue pénétra sa bouche et réclama son dû comme si elle n'avait jamais attendu que ça depuis des années. Leur baiser se fit bien plus sauvage que passionné, et quelques secondes plus tard, il l'interrompit pour l'observer d'un regard lourd de sens.

— J'attends toujours votre réponse, grogna-t-il presque contre sa bouche.

Hermione haleta doucement avant de tenter de reprendre une certaine contenance.

— Non, vous ne l'êtes pas, répondit difficilement la jeune femme. Vous êtes loin d'être frigide.

Un sourire torve se profila sur le visage du maître des potions qui récupéra sa baguette magique de sous ses robes noires avant de lancer un sort pour faire apparaître une grande couverture moelleuse sur laquelle il la poussa gentiment. Hermione, folle de désir encore inassouvi, se laissa tomber dessus, non sans trembler d'anticipation.

L'homme de ses fantasmes l'observait, debout, démesurément grand, tandis qu'elle attendait sagement son bon vouloir, ses cuisses continuant à se frotter inlassablement l'une contre l'autre. Elle poussa un gémissement de frustration.

Severus quant à lui, bataillait avec ce qu'il voulait lui faire. La garder habillée ou au contraire, la priver de tous ses vêtements ? Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas particulièrement friand des robes du collège de Poudlard, et puis... il voulait voir les trésors qu'elle cachait en-dessus. C'est donc sans remords, ni regrets qu'il pointa sa baguette vers elle et formula un « evanesco » qui la laissa aussitôt en tenue d'Eve. Elle poussa un cri de protestation mais il n'y fit pas attention. Elle était encore plus plantureuse qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. Des seins lourds, un ventre qui semblait particulièrement moelleux et des hanches pleines. Une femme, il avait devant ses yeux non pas une adolescente, mais belle et bien une femme.

 _Merci Merlin !_

Se mettant à genoux devant elle, il lui écarta, sans préavis, les jambes et approcha son visage de son pubis.

Hermione était tiraillée entre un regain de timidité et l'excitation qui ne cessait d'augmenter. Entre les effets de la potion et son professeur, elle sentit une nouvelle fois le liquide de son excitation ruisseler librement entre ses cuisses ouvertes à sa vue.

— J'ai honte, murmura-t-elle.

— Vous ne devriez pas. Ce que vous éprouvez-là est tout à fait naturel et je dois vous avouer, terriblement tentant.

Sans plus attendre, il sortit sa langue et lécha une première fois le sexe humide d'Hermione qui sursauta brusquement contre cet organe mouillé qui savait si bien distribuer blâmes et retenues quand il ne la faisait pas hurler de plaisir.

 _C'est trop bon ce qu'il me fait !_

— Oh ! ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire tout haut, tandis qu'il faisait la connaissance de la partie la plus mystérieuse de son corps.

Par réflexe, elle voulut serrer les cuisses mais il la retint d'une main ferme et continua à lécher et laper le moindre de ses replis avant de suçoter avec douceur son clitoris déjà rouge et gorgé de désir. Une gerbe de plaisir à l'état brute déferla en elle. Elle se cambra contre lui tout en écarquillant les yeux sous le choc de ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était tellement fort, tellement bon.

Heureux des sensations qu'il faisait naître en elle, il poursuivit sa douce torture, mélangeant avec gourmandise sa salive avec la cyprine de la jeune femme qui ne cessait de dégouliner abondamment. Un dernier coup de langue l'envoya vers le septième ciel et c'est dans un cri extatique qu'elle se laissa porter par un orgasme aussi fulgurant que dévastateur qui la laissa cependant plus excitée que repue. Elle le voulait en elle. Elle le voulait tellement fort que les spasmes de son vagin devinrent vite douloureux. Il lui manquait quelque chose.

Se redressant vers elle, il eut un sourire en coin, presque moqueur avant de se pencher vers sa bouche.

— Goûte-toi, exigea-t-il d'une voix si soyeuse qu'elle ne put que lui obéir en tendant ses lèvres pour qu'il l'embrasse sans retenue.

Folle de lui, elle empoigna ses cheveux noirs de jais entre ses doigts pour le rapprocher encore plus d'elle. Hermione avait tellement envie qu'ils se fondent l'un dans l'autre. Son odeur mélangée à sa propre saveur faillit avoir raison d'elle. Elle aimait tellement ça, c'était tellement agréable, encore mieux que dans ses fantasmes les plus torrides quand elle se caressait la nuit dans sa chambre ou pendant les cours.

Avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoique ce soit d'autre, Hermione le repoussa presque sans ménagement avant de défaire avec précipitation les boutons de son pantalon. Comprenant ce qu'elle voulait, il décida de la laisser faire.

 _Après tout, pourquoi pas_ , pensa-t-il. _Voyons jusqu'où cette Miss Granger est capable d'aller._

Hermione, une fois qu'elle eut déboutonné son amant, baissa son pantalon avec son caleçon et poussa une petite exclamation de surprise quand elle découvrit le sexe tendu vers elle de son professeur de potions.

 _Comme il est beau_ , songea-t-elle tout en se pourléchant les lèvres de gourmandise.

Snape, lui, ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en rendre compte mais à cet instant, elle était la chose la plus désirable qu'il eut jamais vu de sa vie. Sa manière de fixer sa queue comme si c'était là un trésor fabuleux qu'elle venait de découvrir, faillit le mettre au supplice, bien plus que n'importe quelle potion de luxure.

Hermione, toute à sa découverte, s'approcha dangereusement de lui avant de le surprendre en le prenant entier dans sa bouche. Sa saveur était indescriptible. Un peu salée et l'odeur qui se dégageait de lui était exquise et incroyablement excitante.

Elle se mit donc à le lécher tout en l'avalant, le rendant ainsi toujours un peu plus fou de désir pour elle. Incapable de se retenir, il empoigna une masse de cheveux brun avant de lui montrer les mouvements qui lui plaisait.

Il la laissa faire quelques minutes et quand il comprit qu'il n'allait plus pouvoir tenir très longtemps, il sortit de sa bouche avant de récupérer sa baguette pour lui-même se dévêtir. Une fois totalement nu, il la plaqua de son corps sur la couverture et récupéra sa bouche pour un long baiser enthousiaste. Elle gémit sourdement contre lui tandis qu'il frottait son sexe dur contre sa vulve, touchant aussi son clitoris dans le même mouvement.

— Vous me rendez fou, grogna-t-il tout contre elle quand il eut quitté sa bouche pour tracer une ligne de feu sur son cou, près de son oreille.

— Je vous en prie ! geignit-elle, incapable de se retenir plus longtemps tout en se déhanchant furieusement contre lui, leurs pubis se frictionnant l'un contre l'autre encore et encore.

—Que voulez-vous, dites-le-moi ! haleta-t-il sous l'effort.

— Vous, je vous veux vous, le supplia-t-elle. Prenez-moi, je vais mourir si vous ne me baisez pas tout de suite.

Entendre la « Je-sais-tout » de Poudlard l'implorer avec une telle vulgarité lui fit lâcher totalement prise. D'un mouvement, il se souleva pour se positionner entre ses cuisses ouvertes et la pénétra d'un coup d'estoc assez brutal. Elle cria sous le plaisir que lui causait cette brusque intrusion.

— Oh oui, professeur !

— Appelez-moi par mon prénom bon sang, souffla-t-il sous le plaisir. Je ne suis ici, non pas votre professeur mais votre amant.

— Mais, objecta Hermione, vous...

— Taisez-vous !

Severus, comprenant que, même sous l'emprise du désir elle était encore capable de tergiverser, se mit à la pilonner sans relâche, espérant ainsi qu'elle ne dise plus rien qui ne soit pas des cris de jouissance. Elle était diablement étroite et incroyablement mouillée. Jamais il n'aurait pu imaginer se sentir aussi bien en elle. Il était capable de ne jamais pouvoir se lasser d'une telle sensation.

— Exquise, grogna-t-il en fermant les paupières quelques secondes avant de les relever pour ne plus la lâcher des yeux.

C'était une erreur car à la voir aussi belle dans l'abandon, prisonnière de ses sens avec sa peau rougie et ses yeux... Bon sang... Ses yeux étaient deux pépites brillantes de mille éclats qui le regardaient lui comme s'il était... Il secoua la tête. C'était impossible, elle ne pouvait pas le voir ainsi, personne ne le pouvait. Il l'aurait souhaité que jamais ça ne lui serait arrivé. Il ferma une nouvelle fois les paupières pour s'obliger à ne retenir de cet instant que le plaisir qu'ils se donnaient mutuellement.

Hermione était à bout. Elle sentit les prémices d'un orgasme dévastateur déferler en elle, partant du point névralgique de son ravissement pour venir brûler au centre de son ventre. Le sexe de son amant continuait ses impitoyables va-et-vient, frottant inlassablement son clitoris ultra-sensible. Une nouvelle poussée lui fit rendre les armes et c'est dans un bonheur presque indicible qu'elle se contracta furieusement contre lui, heureuse de le sentir aussi gros en elle. Elle s'arc-bouta dans un dernier effort et se laissa submerger, hurlant son plaisir qu'il aspira de sa bouche en l'embrassant passionnément.

Severus ne fut pas long à la rejoindre et c'est dans un grognement sourd qu'il se rependit en elle, à longs jets de sa semence, son sexe continuant à frotter les parois internes de son vagin.

 _Que c'était bon_ , pensa-t-il grisé. _Il n'y avait rien de meilleur que le sexe de Granger._

Une fois qu'il eut retrouvé sa respiration et que les battements de son cœur se furent calmés, il s'allongea aux côtés de la jeune femme encore frissonnante. L'avisant, il constata que tout comme lui, elle était en sueur, des mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées contre ses tempes. Ses joues rougies par le plaisir qu'il lui avait donné la rendait encore plus désirable. Il fronça les sourcils, pensant vraiment qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais la laisser partir.

Hermione, quant à elle, réalisa enfin ce qu'elle venait de faire. En faisant attention, elle l'observa et se tritura la lèvre inférieure de ses dents. Certes, on ne pouvait pas dire que Snape soit beau avec son gros nez crochu, mais ses yeux... Elle sentit alors son envie de lui revenir au galop, plus forte que jamais et posa une main tremblante sur son pubis, le pressant férocement. Son amant n'avait rien raté du geste de la jeune femme et la questionna du regard, un sourire sardonique aux coins des lèvres.

— Auriez-vous de nouveau un problème, Miss Granger ?

Elle gémit avant de rouler sur lui pour se frotter sans vergogne contre son corps long et mince.

— Oh oui, soupira-t-elle. J'ai même un énorme problème et j'espère bien que vous pourrez... me donner un coup de main.

— Même beaucoup plus, Hermione, murmura-t-il avant de la plaquer à nouveau contre la couverture.

oO§Oo

Les mois avaient défilé à une vitesse vertigineuse. Hermione avait amassé tellement d'heures de colles avec le professeur de potions que Harry et Ron avaient soupçonnés Snape d'avoir une dent contre leur amie. Ils étaient bien sûr loin de la vérité. Les retenues avec Severus Snape s'étaient avérées aussi excitantes que terriblement sensuelles. Bien sûr, ça, ils ne le sauraient jamais.

Cependant, ce qui avait commencé comme un jeu, s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond au fur et à mesure de leurs rencontres. Évidemment, aucun des deux amants n'auraient osés avouer ce qu'ils ressentaient vraiment. Hermione avait peur plus que tout d'être rejetée, Severus, quant à lui, bataillait avec le souvenir de son premier amour, Lily Potter.

Finalement, ce fut le dernier jour d'Hermione à Poudlard qui finit par les décider à sauter dans le vide. Après tout, que risquaient-ils ?

Après la remise de leurs A.S.P.I.C, Hermione avisa son professeur de potions qui ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux durant toute la cérémonie. Ensuite, avait suivi un très grand banquet qui avait régalé tous les habitants de Poudlard. Rassasiée, Hermione s'était levée, non sans avoir salué tous ses amis présents, puis était partie faire un tour dehors avant de terminer ses bagages.

Elle se sentait heureuse et triste à la fois. Heureuse, parce qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir aider le monde sorcier à sa manière et triste, parce qu'elle allait quitter le confort d'un foyer, et qu'elle ne reverrait certainement plus jamais celui qu'elle aimait. Toutefois, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se décider si elle devait lui parler de ses sentiments. Était-ce seulement raisonnable ?

— Je crois que vous avez un énorme problème, Miss Granger, susurra Snape à l'oreille de la jeune femme qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Il était si silencieux.

Ils marchèrent un moment dans le parc surplombant le château de Poudlard avant qu'elle ne décide à lui répondre :

— Je ne pense pas cher professeur... Bien au contraire, je crois que c'est vous qui avez un problème maintenant.

Il arqua un sourcil, l'air étonné.

— Ah oui ? Et quel est-il ?

Elle éclata d'un rire frais, presque insouciant. Ses yeux avaient cet éclat qu'il lui avait vu si souvent quand elle le regardait, lui.

— Moi, cher Severus, vous m'avez-moi.

Elle pencha sa tête, ses joues rougirent sous l'aveu qu'elle venait de lui faire. Elle allait lui dire après tout.

Severus avait toujours cru que tout ceci n'était pas pour lui, qu'il n'était pas fait pour les fins heureuses et à observer cette belle jeune femme, il se prit à rêver que... Mais c'était impossible n'est-ce pas ?

— Et pourquoi serait-ce un problème, Miss Granger ?

Elle se passa la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure.

— Parce que je vous aime Severus. Je vous aime et je n'ai plus envie de vous quitter.

Le temps sembla se suspendre sous cette confession qu'il n'avait osé espérer, pas même dans ses rêves les plus fous.

— Vous ne cesserez jamais de me surprendre Hermione.

Mais il ne lui dit pas les mots qu'elle voulait entendre. Elle aurait dû s'en douter, après tout, elle n'était rien pour lui et ce n'était pas en lui avouant ses sentiments d'une manière presque réjouie que ça la toucherait moins. Bien au contraire.

Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille.

Elle lui sourit avant de retourner vers le bâtiment, mais il la retint par le bras. L'air se chargea d'électricité. Elle se retourna vers lui en fronçant les sourcils. Severus la fixait, le regard assombrit. Que se passait-il ? Allait-il lui dire qu'il n'avait jamais rien ressenti pour elle, hormis ce désir qui avait su l'éveiller à un millier de possibilité ?

— Severus... murmura-t-elle.

— Moi aussi Hermione, commença-t-il d'une voix douce et soyeuse, moi aussi je vous aime et je n'ai pas envie que vous me quittiez mais...

— Mais quoi ?

Il l'attira dans ses bras, se fichant bien que les étudiants les voient ainsi.

— Vous êtes jeune et moi si vieux, je ne suis décemment pas fait pour vous, ce serait égoïste de ma part.

Elle secoua la tête.

— Là..., c'est là que tu es égoïste Severus, répondit Hermione le tutoyant pour la première fois. Je sais ce que je veux et c'est toi que je désire plus que tout. Oui, je suis au début de ma vie d'adulte, j'en ai conscience mais, j'ai envie que ce soit toi qui puisses m'accompagner et me soutenir. Tu comprends ?

Elle le dévisagea, faisant passer dans son regard tout l'amour qu'il lui inspirait.

— Hermione, soupira-t-il en caressant son visage. Je le souhaite moi aussi, mais je ne pourrais pas changer pour toi. Je peux éventuellement faire quelques efforts mais n'essaie pas de me transformer en quelqu'un d'autre.

— Jamais Severus. J'espère que tu resteras l'être le plus sarcastique que j'ai eu la chance de connaître... Et que tu continueras à me combler comme seul toi sais le faire, termina-t-elle son visage se fendant d'une large sourire rêveur.

— Toujours, ma Miss-je-sais-tout, déclara-t-il.

— Toujours, murmura-t-elle à son tour.

Ils s'enlacèrent avant de s'embrasser à pleine bouche se moquant éperdument de provoquer une attaque cardiaque chez la directrice Minerva McGonagall qui passait par là.

Après tout, ils avaient la vie devant eux...

 _Pour toujours._

 **FIN**

* * *

Voilà, voilà, concernant cette petite ficlette citronnée. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de retours au premier chapitre. J'espère vraiment que le tout vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, j'avoue, j'y ai pris goût, alors si vous voulez me faire plaisir ;) ... Si vraiment ce genre vous plaît, j'ai quelques histoires du même acabit à retravailler. Vous en pensez quoi ?


End file.
